Matters of the Heart
by Mrs.GlennQuinn16
Summary: In modern day London, John Watson goes about his life solving crimes with his boyfriend Sherlock Holmes. Little does he know that he is the reincarnated version of the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins. He also does not know that the dwarf that he loved named Thorin Oakenshield is also living in London, now a businessman named Thomas. More detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! Heres a more detailed summary of the story: In the modern world, where magic and creatures have long since died John Watson goes about his life solving crimes with his partner and boyfriend Sherlock Holmes. Little does he know that he is a reincarnation of the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins who had lived centuries before until he starts have reoccurring nightmares. In the same time and same city the man he loved, Thorin Oakenshield is now living as a businessman by the name of Thomas. He too is having the same nightmares and slowly both start to recall their previous lives just when they cross paths. John is torn between the love he had for Thomas in a different time and the love he has for Sherlock. Who will he choose?**

 **I have been dying to make a Hobbit(the movie version)/Sherlock Crosssover fanfic with a Thorin/Bilbo, John/Sherlock slash. My inspiration for this fanfic is the song "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men I would check it out because it seems to really embody Thorin and Bilbo perfectly (for I meant to make this just a Hobbit fanfic but it turned into a crossover). Anyway hope you enjoy and as always, please review. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters all rights to their owners.**

 _Howling ghosts – they reappear_  
 _In mountains that are stacked with fear_  
 _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._  
 _And in the sea that's painted black,_  
 _Creatures lurk below the deck_  
 _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

 _And as the world comes to an end_  
 _I'll be here to hold your hand_  
 _'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._  
 _A lionheart._

- _King and Lionheart_ by Of Monsters and Men

Chapter One

The dream always began the same. Stone ruins surrounded John and from where he stood he could see the river that had now frozen over into complete ice. A figure stood at the edge where the water was supposed to stream down into the precipice. He was still, watching as massive eagles flew overhead. Then he swayed to the side before collapsing onto the ground.

"Thorin!" John heard himself scream. He felt the fear and panic gripping his chest as he ran. He ignored how his body seemed to ache, his exposed skin nipped by the cold. His head was putting up a fuss as well. But still, he had to get to Thorin. He climbed down the crumbling steps finally making it to the man, kneeling before him.

"Bilbo" Thorin breathed as John pressed his hands to the wound that was staining his shirt. He could feel the warmth of the blood as it seeped through his fingers. "I'm so glad you are here." John just shushed him gently and begged him to stay with him but he only smiled at John.

"Farewell master burgler." He said as he took his last breath.

"No! no! Thorin don't you dare!" He heard himself scream, his heart feeling like it was going to explode. It hurt so much and he sobbed over the fallen man's body, the eagles still flying overhead, letting out their shrill cries. That's when he would wake up, tears still wet on his cheeks and completely confused.

"Did you have that weird dream again." Came a familiar voice beside him. John quickly wiped away his tears before rolling over. Sherlock laid on his side, his blue eyes staring intently in his.

"Yes it's been the same dream for almost a week. It seems like my mind is trying to tell me something but it makes no sense. It's always so vivid, the strange world and the man named Thorin."

Sherlock snorted, amused "Strange name that's for certain."

John continued "He keeps calling me Bilbo and he seemed to know me really well. I could feel that I knew him too and that my name was indeed Bilbo. He had a severe wound on his chest, it looked like a blade had sliced right through him and he died."

"You are dwelling too much on it John, dreams are just a reflection of life events and thoughts stored in the subconscious nothing more." Sherlock grumbled before pulling up the sheets up and rolling over. John couldn't help but look over to the clock on the nightstand. It was early morning and he felt completely exhausted. He also swore he could still feel a slight twinge of pain in his chest. He did his best to ignore it and tried to go back to sleep. But the thought of reliving that dream made it impossible. As if Sherlock could sense this he rolled over and wrapped his arms about John's waist. His wild dark hair tickled John's cheek and he felt Sherlock's breath as he whispered into his ear.

"Go back to sleep you need a least a few more hours to function. Just remember it's only a dream." Just to drive John crazy Sherlock nibbled his ear and John desperately tried not to squeal. But as Sherlock's lips wandered to his neck he couldn't stifle a groan of pleasure. Satisfied, Sherlock pulled away and in moments was fast asleep. Feeling Sherlock's warmth around him soothed him back to sleep.

* * *

Thomas woke up from another fitful nightmare. He could still feel a dull ache probe his chest where he had felt excruciating pain before. Even awake he could remember vividly the dream he has been having for a week straight. Of experiencing his brutal death in another world and time, in another body. He had stood over the edge of a water fall. The pain radiating from his chest was unbearable but he had felt relief. Azog, the pale orc was dead and he watched the orc armies retreat as the eagles flew high into the sky. His legs could no longer hold his weight and he collapsed onto the cold rock. When the person he knew to be Bilbo Baggins appeared he was so happy that it was the Hobbit that he would see before he died. He could taste his blood as it filled his mouth, coppery and vile. He had looked into the Hobbit's face, smudged with dirt and his chestnut hair its usual untamed mess and had felt guilty. He felt guilty for putting Bilbo through so much when his dangerous journey was not his to bear. Yet, he had stayed and remained a loyal friend. He didn't get the time to tell Bilbo how he had truly felt about him, only just enough breath to apologize and say goodbye.

"Bloody hell. What a week I am having." Thomas cursed, running his hand through his short, dark hair as he sat up in bed. He reached for the remote on his nightstand and pressed a button. The shade that had completely blocked out the light slowly rose up, revealing the cloudy sky. The usual bustle of modern day London shone through the glass window that took up the whole wall. Groaning he shuffled over to his wardrobe to grab his bathrobe before walking through the doorway to the kitchen. The white walls and stainless steel seemed to make the light outside more harsh and gloomy. He turned on the coffee pot, desperate for some caffeine. He added a dash of cinnamon to the grounds to add a little something, just like his dad had.

"Rough night Tom?" His boyfriend Alec said from where he lounged on the sofa that sat off of the kitchen. A talk show played on the television but it all sounded like white noise to Thomas.

"I'm alright it's just that stupid nightmare again." He grumbled, watching impatiently as the pot slowly brewed up a fresh batch of coffee.

"Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something." Alec said and Thomas could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Who knows but I just want to tell the universe to fuck off for interrupting my sleep." Alec chuckled at his brash language before getting up. To Thomas's pleasant surprise he was shirtless, the only article of clothing on him was his briefs. He was painfully aware of his rippling muscles from all those nights working out. His unruly chestnut hair stuck up at different angles and his blue eyes held a glint of its usual mischief.

"Tell you what why don't we go out for a nice romantic dinner tonight. My treat." Alec purred as he came up to Thomas. He watched as he slowly unraveled the knot that tied his green velvet bathrobe closed. Alec pushed it back until it fell to the floor. Thomas was aware of his own exposed body only wearing underwear and he turned away, trying to hide the color that was no doubt rushing to his face. Even in his late thirties he still blushed like a school boy.

"That sounds wonderful. I best get to the office I have some deadlines coming up." He cleared his throat to hide the slight quaver in his voice.

"Can't it wait a few more minutes?" Alec's strong arms wrapped around his waist and he caved.

"Alright you cheeky bastard I guess I will make an exception." Thomas said as he twisted around to look at Alec. They both grinned as Alec drew Thomas's face to his and kissed him with such ferocity that it made all his thoughts vanish. They only broke apart to return to the bedroom, the coffee and the nightmare forgotten. At least, just for a little while.

* * *

"Get a move on John we've got to meet up with Lestrade at Scotland Yard in ten minutes. He's got a new case waiting for us and it's a big one!" Sherlock practically yelled, rushing around the flat.

"Yes alright let me at least finish my morning tea." John replied from his chair. taking a good mouthful of earl grey from his ceramic cup.

"To hell with your morning routines. Lets go!" John slammed his cup back into its saucer so hard he was surprised it did not shatter nor even chip in the slightest.

"I'm moving you git." John growled as he put the tea aside and got up. Sherlock barely gave him anytime to grab his coat before he was herded out the door and into a cab.

"What's so bloody important that we had to get up practically at the crack of dawn." John asked, irritated and still not fully awake.

"Something we have been awaiting for a long time John. We might finally have a lead on Moriarty." The name sent chills through John. After a few minutes pause John cleared his throat noisily and said "Well I guess that does qualify as something worth losing sleep over." Sherlock's only reply was satisfied smirk that spread across his face much to John's annoyance. This was going to be a long day.

 **What did you guys think? Should I continue on with this story? Please review I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again it's been too long. I am once again sorry I took centuries to update but I have such horrendous dry spells as well as a hectic schedule of now being a mom and working at the same time. If you have any suggestions on ideas to help drive my stories forward I would appreciate it if you PM me so I can update faster and have more motivation to do so. Anyway without further ado here's chapter two!**

Chapter Two

The day was particularly dreary as John took a stroll down one of the many parks of London. Sherlock was back at Scotland Yard after a day of trying to fit the puzzle piece that was the lead to Moriarty together. The thought of that sick man returning both scared him but it also exhausted him to think of having to enter the spider's web again. It could very well lead to Sherlock and him dying but that was the thrill of it. Well, usually but more and more lately John did not feel the adrenaline rush. He didn't want to stare death in the face again and again. Afghanistan was enough for a lifetime. But with Sherlock in his life, it was impossible to put that behind until Moriarty was well and truly dead along with his many accomplices.

With a sigh John sat down on bench. He felt a familiar twinge in his leg and wincing he rubbed it to try to get the sensation to fade. He did not want to develop the limp again. As he did he took look around at his surroundings. Just the usual joggers and couples walking hand in hand. Occasionally there would be men and woman who looked like they were on their way to work. He noticed a particular man walking towards him, looking straight ahead while talking into his cell phone. He was taller than John, dressed in a expensive suit. His dark hair with streaks of gray on the temples was slicked back with gel. He felt his heart start to pound as he continued to study him. He couldn't shake the familiarity that overcame him and it felt even more stronger when he heard the stranger's deep voice. The man walked by, paying him no mind and John felt himself get up to follow him. It felt so ridiculous that he was stalking this man down the street but a force was pulling him, telling him not to let this man out of his sight.

They reached a tall skyscraper made of glass and the man entered the revolving door. John came to a halt and watched the stranger disappear from sight. He shook his head a little to regain himself.

 _what the hell was that?_

He couldn't help but think as he turned around and headed back to Baker Street. With every step the man stayed burned into his mind. John was certain he had never interacted with this man before but yet he felt like he still knew him. Not just knew but something maybe stronger than that.

 _Get ahold of yourself Watson_

He shook his head again, continuing forward to home.

"Good morning Tom." Said Regina from her desk as he entered the twenty second floor.

"Morning any messages today?"

"None so far but you have a meeting in a half hour with Mr. Tulle." Tom nodded to his secretary and headed to his office. He was greeted by all his employees and Tom took a brief look around to make sure everyone was working hard and doing what they were paid for. There had many times lately that he found employees screwing around on Facebook or filling out profiles on dating websites. But so far every cubicle contained a hard working individual and satisfied he opened his office door and shut it behind him. Not even ten minutes later his phone rang.

"Alec on the phone for you." Regina said before switching the line over.

"Sorry to bother you at work just wanted to make sure you got there alright."

"It's never a problem when you call love." Tom replied in a low voice to make sure no one outside could overhear. They chatted for a few moments before hanging up. Tom now felt a little more energized and ready to take on the long day of pitches and staff meetings. He typed away at his computer and didn't realize he was rubbing a spot on his chest as well until the pain went from practically non existent to a dull throb. It felt almost the same from the sensation he felt after waking up from his recurring nightmare. He hissed when it got a little bit more painful, almost like a bad case of heartburn. Tom immediately pressed the pager button on his phone.

"Regina reschedule my next meeting I think I need to see a doctor."

 _Twelve hours later…_

John sat on his couch, staring at the telly screen but not truly comprehending the talk show that was playing in flashes of color. Sherlock had still not returned and he couldn't help but feel nervous, bouncing his good leg and sipping his tea. He practically scrambled for his phone when it pinged beside him.

Meet me at Angelos in ten.

-SH

"No apology for making me worry, bloody typical." John muttered as he got up and grabbed his coat.

Mrs. Hudson greeted him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't you look handsome John." She said in a chipper voice, more high pitched than usual. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, frowning in confusion but then just replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson Sherlock and I are just going out for a while we will be back later." She giggled in response and John just ignored it and walked past her to the door.

"Have fun!" She called before he shut the door and John couldn't help but chuckle at her weird behavior.

Sherlock was waiting at their table. He was looking more cleaned up than usual, his unruly curls tidied and his usual suit that he wore under his Belstaff pressed and neat. He was wearing the eggplant purple shirt underneath that John always adored.

"Not a date I would presume?" John teased as he sat down across from him. The table glowed with more candles than usual and a bottle of wine sat waiting to be poured.

"Always my dear Watson." Sherlock replied, his grin lighting up his face and making his beautiful blue eyes glitter. Angelo greeted them warmly as he always did and to John's surprise their usual dishes were being set down on the table in front of them. John's stomach rumbled and he immediately dug in while Sherlock just sat and watched, only picking a his pasta here and there. This wasn't unusual behavior but John couldn't help but ask if was he alright.

"Yes I'm quite alright John it's just the case on Moriarty is more difficult than I thought." He replied, clearing his throat and loosening his collar. Sherlock continued to be twitchy, clearing his throat, folding his fingers, and tapping his foot. John tried not to notice it but it was getting a little irritating. When dessert time came around John could not take it anymore.

"Why you acting so odd tonight. Is there something wrong?" John said but jumped in surprise when Sherlock stood up, making the chair squeal and the table shake. Everyone eyes were now on them but Sherlock just swept towards the bathroom mumbling something about going to the loo. But Sherlock changed his course and went through the swinging door to the kitchen instead. Everyone returned to eating and John just sat there flabbergasted. He reached down into coat pocket and his hand came in contact with cool, hard metal. It calmed his nerves a little as he waited for something to happen. But Sherlock just re-entered from the kitchen and sat back down. He pretended to be fascinated by the red and white checkered table cloth while John just stared at him. Angelo cut the awkwardness by appearing with a plate of pastries and John was glad to have something to focus on. He was at a loss of what to do and Sherlock seemed to be equally flustered. As John reached for a cannoli Sherlock once again stood up quickly and walked around to stand next to John. John just looked up at him, his brows drawn together in confusion. Sherlock took his hand and John stiffened.

"John." Sherlock began but faltered for a moment before continuing to speak "I know I am not the easiest man to deal with. My quirks having more than once getting on your nerves." When John stayed silent and still Sherlock cleared his throat and continued.

"Yet you somehow have stayed with me all these years. I couldn't be more happier that you did my dear Watson. So I must ask.." He said, his voice now more stronger than before as he lowered down onto one knee. John's breath caught in his chest and Sherlock pulled out a small black velvet box from his suit pocket, opened it, and held it out to him.

"Will you make me the luckiest bastard in the world and marry me?" Everyone was paying attention now and seemed to be holding their breath as well. John stared at the gold band settled in a cushion of purple velvet. It was simple but absolutely beautiful and a lump was forming in John's throat, making it hard to speak. After a few more moments he was finally able to get the words out.

"Oh God yes." A brilliant smile broke over Sherlock's face as everyone cheered. Angelo hooted loudly, dabbing at his eyes with a dishrag like a overcome old maid. But John could barely hear any of it as he stood up and let Sherlock slide the ring onto his left index finger. He then wrapped himself in Sherlock's arms and stood slightly on tip-toe to kiss him hard. Sherlock responded with as much gusto, kissing John as if his life depended on it. He never wanted to pull away but he did to look into John's blue eyes and see as much love and feeling reflected back at him.

The two love birds returned home to an already shrieking Mrs. Hudson. For once, John was not afraid to fall asleep that night no matter if his dreams would be the same or not.

It turned out to be not as he sunk deep into a new dream. He was in an unfamiliar cave. It was cold, the candles barely giving off any heat. In the dimness he could see a figure lying on a stone pedestal. The ache in his chest was back and unbearable. It felt like his heart was being torn apart and a sobbed escaped his lips as he approached. Thorn laid on his tomb, his orcrist on his chest with his hands crossed over it. He looked almost peaceful, his long dark hair fanning out around him. His golden crown gleamed on his head. The arkenstone glowed with a steady white light from its place on his chest. The only thing that felt truly alive in the whole room. More sobs racked his body and he wanted to fold in on himself. To make the pain stop and make this whole nightmare go away. He didn't want to believe the real Thorin, his Thorin, was lying dead not even a foot from him. But whenever he opened his eyes the scene did not change. John or rather Bilbo reached out his hand to place it on top of Thorin's. His hand was ice in his grasp but he did not care. Not when this would be the last time he could ever touch him.

"Why Thorin. Why didn't you try harder to survive." He choked out to the air, his voice echoing off the walls. He wanted to just keep screaming and yelling at Thorin for leaving him. Even though it would fall on deaf ears. But it was too hard to keep the words inside so he did cry and he scream until all emotion had drained out of him.

Standing there, now an empty shell of a hobbit he said his last goodbye: "I'll love you always Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. I hope we meet again." He leaned forward to place a final kiss on his lips, trying to conjure the time when the same lips were soft and warm with life against his. Then Bilbo straightened, wiping his eyes on his sleeves before turning away to join the surviving dwarves, to say his goodbyes to them as he prepared for his journey back to the Shire. Where he knew he would continue to grow his garden, just as Thorin told him to with his dying breath.

That was when John opened his eyes, salty tears drying on his cheeks. The pain in his chest was still there and he eyes focused in front of him to see that Sherlock was sleeping soundly right beside him, his face just inches from his. John turned over just in case he awoke and the movement made Sherlock stir just for a moment as he grabbed John by the waist and pulled him into his chest, curling his arms around him. John wrapped his hand around one of Sherlock's and was starting to feel better little by little. He knew he would not go back to sleep for the rest of the night so he just laid there, staring at the gold ring on his finger and pondering this new nightmare.

 **Hope this wasn't too cheesy for you I'm a sucker for that stuff and lots of fluff. Review please and I really hope to update again soon.**


End file.
